suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Pure White Giant Glastonbury
Pure White Giant Glastonbury is a fictional video game in No More Heroes. Protagonist Travis Touchdown initially plays it in a dream sequence after falling asleep on the subway on his way to his ranked fight with Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii, after which it is accessible at any time from his room at Motel "NO MORE HEROES". The game takes the form of an outer space "bullet hell" scrolling shooter in which the player controls the Glastonbury, the combined form of each of the three Glaston units in the fictional anime Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly. When the game begins the real player is prompted to remove the nunchuk attachment from the Wii remote and hold the controller sideways, as if he or she was playing an NES game on the Wii's Virtual Console. This is in keeping with the general style and graphical level of the game, which evokes the 8-bit era of console gaming. The left-hand side of the screen is dominated by an image of Strawberry, Cranberry and Blueberry on which score display is overlaid; the right-hand side shows of the three Glaston units, as well as the player's number of lives and charge on the Glastonbury's Special Attack, Anarchy in the Galaxy. The screen is mainly occupied by the playing field, in which the player can freely manoeuvre the Glastonbury with the Control Pad. The 1 button fires its laser, and the 2 button allows it to slash with its sword. By slashing at over a critical number of enemy projectiles (not including missiles), the A button allows the player to perform Anarchy in the Galaxy, which instantaneously clears the field of all damaging projectiles and delivers usually fatal damage on all onscreen enemies for a few seconds. The game begins with just one or two benign enemies appearing at a time, but quickly moves up to greater and greater numbers of increasingly powerful enemies who eventually fill the screen with bullets. After progressing far enough, the player faces the "boss" enemy, a cross-shaped object that fills the screen with laser beams in various patterns. It is also invincible at certain points in its attack sequence. After beating the mini-game, the player has the option of entering their name into a High Score table. Although the player supposedly has only three lives with one being deducted with each hit, continues are infinite, although using one does decrease the score they would have attained. Pure White Giant Glastonbury is one of several self-referential "game-within-a-game" sequences in Suda51 games, including the "killer7" online game in killer7 and F-1 Racer and Dragon & Dragon in Contact. As in contact, the protagonist falls asleep when he plays the game, or rather, plays the game as a result of having fallen asleep. Anime T-shirts 84, 88 and 89 in the game No More Heroes, which together depict the three Glastons, carry descriptions that describe Pure White Giant Glastonbury as an anime. This would imply a separate anime to Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly in which the same mechas feature; and that the game is a spin-off of the anime, or vice versa. In any case, Pure White Giant Glastonbury's design appears to have been based on the old super robot anime Beast King GoLion, down to the title design and Glastonbury's sword-like weapon. Category:Video games Category:Games within games Category:No More Heroes Category:Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly